Now You See Me
by bamonology
Summary: All Bonnie Bennett wanted to do was be there for her younger sister, get through college and be the journalist she's always wanted. Sadly, it goes to hell when she gets involved in a world of greed, blood and immortality. Human!Bonnie
1. Catch It

**This story is AU. Obviously following no storyline, seeing as TVD is over. But my love for Bamon is not.**

 **Summary: All Bonnie Bennett wanted to do was be there for her younger sister, get through college and be the journalist she's always wanted. Sadly, it goes to hell when she gets involved in a world of greed, blood and immortality. Human!Bonnie**

 **I own nothing in relates to TVD :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Fall came around the 22nd of this month. Although, the weather right now told a different story. And this very second, it's hot and I'm pissed. While I thought I'd finally be able to wear the sweaters I had bought in bulk online just the week before, I had come to realize that I thought wrong. Here I was, sitting in the dry grass, surrounded by dry heat and emotionless students. Not wearing sweaters, but instead a tank top and high waisted shorts made me feel uncomfortable.

Scratch that... Everything made me uncomfortable.

Caroline Forbes, my best friend since- forever was standing across campus from where I was. Chatting away with guy of the week, her blonde hair blew and cascaded down her shoulders and you could see her perfect smile from miles away.

Caroline must have felt my stare because mid conversation, her head turned my way. I waved. Hesitantly. It's not because I didn't want to... I just didn't want to talk to her right now. Guess that's what I get for staring.

I could hear her now, saying to the guy "Hold on for a sec. I gotta go tend to my less fortunate friend." After giggling at whoever he was, she turned my way and was taking her time to walk over to me. All eyes on Caroline. Like always. I need to stop acting so surprised.

"Sup babe." She said, tossing her bag down on the empty space of grass beside me before taking a seat there herself. "What are you doing? Are you studying? Again? Do you ever do anything else?"

With Caroline, you answer fast or you don't answer at all. "No offense, Bon and I love you." Here comes the but. "But you're boring." Ouch. "In a good way."

I didn't know boring could be a good thing. Forget college, I'll just has her teach me everything that I need to know. "Well not everybody has boys to keep them distracted." I responded. "No offense."

"None taken. Besides, you're right." she responded, watching me as I got off of the ground. She followed suit and smiled. "But that can change, ya know. Just talk to someone."

I glanced away and rolled my eyes, Caroline and I headed towards the building where my class was being held. "I'm beginning to think the real reason you came to college was to find a boyfriend."

Caroline scoffed and shoved me back. "Don't underestimate my intelligence, Bon Bon." I couldn't help but not do exactly that. This girl makes it hard. She's been after boys since Tyler Lockwood kissed her on the playground in the first grade. Caroline is not an idiot, don't get me wrong. She just has a different way of approaching things that actually matter because she doesn't. She'd rather focus on the one night, no strings type of thing. "I'll see you later?" Are asked, pulling me from the trance I had fallen into.

I nodded.

Caroline glanced down at her watch. "Fuck, I'm late!" She scowled. Her and I parted ways as she walked quickly around me but not before she walked right into somebody else. I heard her cuss underneath her breath. "Shit, sorry!"

I watched cautiously and began to step forward towards the man Caroline had bumped into moments before. I crouched down and began to help him collect the belongings that had fallen. "I'm sorry about her. She has two left feet and horrible sense of direction." I joked, coming level with the man.

Steel blue eyes met my dark green and our hands brushed together once he reached for the papers that I had of his. "Least she could have done was apologize." He chuckled quietly.

"Sadly any word close to being an apology one is not in Caroline's vocabulary."

Awkward silence, the worst kind of silence fell over the two of us. Even though there were several people surrounding, it was as though no one was speaking. "Are you going into this hall?" He has asked, pointing to the door just behind us. I nodded and followed beside him.

"Are you a student here?" Which was a dumb question. He did not look like a student but looked a bit to young to be employed here.

He laughed at me. "Something like that," he responded. I know that he laughed _at_ me and not with me because before he did, he gave me one of those "Are you serious.. oh, you're serious." Kind of look. Did I just blow any chance I had at actually talking to a guy?

He and I walked into the hall that was getting emptier by the second. I stopped outside the open door where my class was being held in. I'm majoring in journalism and my first class is English with a Mr. Salvatore. "I'm guessing you're going into this room, too?"

"After you." He said, holding his arm out. I walked past him and inside. To my advances, the room wasn't packed. Not like I expected it to be anyway. Was he going to sit beside me? I thought about all the possible scenarios as I took a seat in the third to last row, seventh seat in. Holy shit, what if he does sit by me?

I watched him walk past my row and the several rows beneath me. Where is he going? My mouth dropped open and shut just as quick. "Of course." I whispered to myself. He stepped behind the desk in the front of the class and took a seat in the chair.

"Bummer, right?" An unfamiliar and suspicious voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head slightly and looked at the boy behind me. "Excuse me?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Nothin," he laughed, kicking his feet back and onto the back of the chair that was beside me. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

My mind was anywhere but on the class. I couldn't think about anything else except for the fact that the first man I have talked to since the beginning of my sophomore year just so happened to be the new professor. I truly love my horrible luck. Although, it may be to my advantage in the future. Who knows.

As for the other one that sat behind me the entire time, I don't want to talk to him again. He reminds me of a child. Kind of like that one kid on the plane you hope you don't sit in front of because you don't want them kicking your seat.

Mr. whatever his first name is Salvatore dismissed the class and I have never been so happy to leave class. I stood up and grabbed my bag from the floor. When I turned around, I was met with the guy from earlier. "You dropped this." He said, handing me a black inked capless pen.

I chuckled, and held up my pencil "I don't use pens." I told him. I walked forward and squeezed uncomfortably past him.

"I'm Kai, in case you were wondering," He introduced. I stopped and turned back. "I didn't catch your name."

An amused smile came across both of our faces. My nose was scrunched and my eyes peered towards him. I shrugged "I wasn't," I spoke truthfully. "And well, I didn't throw it." I said, in response of him wanting to know my name.

No other words were said as I quickly and surely found my way back out of the room. The whole boy thing my work for Caroline but thankfully, I was nothing like her. That was a good thing though... Right?


	2. Different

**I own nothing in relation to TVD. I only own my original characters. I will let you know when the perspectives are different each chapter. Let me know whatcha think!**

 **PS. This is not an all human story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Later that night, Bonnie sat across from the only inanimate object she loved and knew. Her laptop. The time she spend with that more than other people, is crazy. Tonight was just like any other night. Trying to write. Bonnie always finds it hard to find inspiration or even a push of ideas because she'll get distracted by the simplest of things.

Alana Bennett, the younger sister and Bonnie live in an apartment building just ten minutes off campus and fifteen minutes from Alana's high school. Unlike Caroline, Bonnie chose not to live on campus. It's not everyday where you have a newly nineteen year old, caring for her sixteen year old sister. Not that it was hard, because it wasn't.

The town of Mystic Falls, Virginia is nothing like where they came from. The Bennett sisters were born and raised in New Orleans. Caroline too. By choice— of course, Caroline and Bonnie applied at the same college and both got accepted. Every weekend in New Orleans was a weekend of livelihood, loud music and good food. Mystic Falls is quiet, reserved and kinda bland.

The green eyed girl sighed and shut the lid to her laptop. Bonnie was still so focused on how unfocused she was, zoned to a point where she didn't even hear Alana come into the room. "Bonnie, your weird friend's here." She said. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed together just as she heard a distasteful scoff.

Caroline, being Caroline pushed past Alana. "I don't know why you don't like me. I bring you cookies every time I see you." She defended herself.

Alana rolled her eyes. "They're macadamia nut. I'd think that after knowing me for so long, you'd know that I'm allergic!" After standing her ground, Alana stormed off.

"In my defense, I thought it was something she'd just grow out of." Caroline said quietly, finding a place for herself on the other end of the couch that her best friend sat on.

Bonnie chuckled, trying to ignore the large necklace that hung around Caroline's neck. "I don't think so." Caroline bit her lip and looked at Bonnie with puppy dog eyes. Her mouth turned into a smile. Just as she opened her mouth, she was stopped. "What do you want?"

Caroline gasped, as if she were really offended by my asking. "Now what makes you think that I want something?" Her and Caroline exchanged a stare that held on for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Okay, you caught me. We're going to a party and you have ten minutes to get ready." Caroline stood up. "Fifteen if I'm feeling nice."

"Now wait!" Bonnie, getting up after her. Running up to a very fast walking Caroline, Bonnie was able to stop the slightly taller blonde from walking any further. "I can't go, Care. First of all, I'm busy. It's not even the weekend and I-I have to be here with Alana."

"No you don't," Alana said as she walked past Caroline and her older sister. Caroline turned to Bonnie from looking at Alana and smirked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. _Thank. You. Alana._ She thought.

"You are not skipping out on this. Last year, I let it slide because it was our first year. Even I wasn't that big on the party scene but things are different now, Bonnie. We're a year older, not getting any younger and you don't do anything!" Caroline explained all in one breath, letting out the biggest sigh when all was said and done.

"Oh." Bonnie said, taken back. Completely at a loss for words. Not because she was surprised at what Caroline had said… But because she was right. Like always but that doesn't mean Bonnie can leave Alana. She's too young… Right? "But I can't, okay. Alana needs me."

Caroline gave her curious friend a small smile before taking Bonnie's hands in her own. "Oh Bon..." Everything she says sounds like it's all out of pity. One thing Bonnie cannot stand. "You're the best big sister I've ever seen that sometimes I wish you were mine. But Alana's old enough to care for herself and so are you."

Bonnie had always taken care of Alana... for so long, that maybe somewhere down the line, she had forgotten to take care of herself. "Alright, fine. I'll go. But I'm wearing this."

Caroline laughed. "You're cute if you thought I hated you that much to let you leave in those clothes."

Caroline and Bonnie didn't arrive back on campus like the non party goer thought they were going to. Instead, it was a twenty minute drive outside of the perimeter of their college.

The woods.

Bonnie had already been suspicious since before they left the house when Alana decided she wanted to help Caroline pick out her sister's outfit which was barely enough. Nothing that she's used to wearing anyway.

"Where is this party again?" Bonnie asked, following Caroline through dirt, branches and shrubs. The air was okay. It wasn't cold, even though Bonnie wanted that. It was a fine line between being too hot and not being cold enough. So. _Warm_.

Caroline hasn't answered Bonnie and just kept walking. The silence was unbearable. Bonnie hated silence and Caroline made it even worse because all Caroline did was talk. Not hearing her friend say one thing for such a long period of time creeped Bonnie out. More than walking through the woods with her.

Bonnie pulled out her phone. Maybe she should call Alana… To see if she's okay. Just as Bonnie was about to, she heard voices of other people. A lot more people. Well where the hell did they come from? A few steps later and the woods were suddenly lit from the fire that was in a pit in the middle of the trees.

People Bonnie had never seen before surrounded the place and farther back, Bonnie could see a small cabin in the distance. "We're here!" Caroline cheered quieter than Bonnie would have thought. It's an early fucking Christmas for Caroline since she got Bonnie out of her small apartment so Bonnie expected more than a wimpy "we are here."

"And where is here?" Bonnie asked. "Who the hell are these people?"

Caroline smirked. "Our professors." She said proudly. Bonnie didn't know what to say, seeing as the only class she had all day was English and she had only met one out of her four other professors.

Was Mr. Salvatore here? Wait… why would Bonnie care?

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes passed and turns out, the college Bonnie goes to is more like a God damn resort than a school. It's not everyday when you drink with your professors. Bonnie, wasn't. Of course not. But still, if she wanted to, she could.

Also, Caroline and her weren't the only students there because just a few feet away, behind the cabin Bonnie saw when she first got there was the actual party. A few students Bonnie had met a very days prior to school starting were there so thankfully, if Caroline ran off, then Bonnie wouldn't be that alone.

"Elena would be so proud of you, Bon." Said Caroline, who had two Red Solo cups in her hands. She handed one to Bonnie, who took it. Despite not taking a sip.

Bonnie turned to Caroline. "You say that as if Elena's dead, Care. She's only in New Orleans."

"Well maybe if Miss 'I'm too good to call my friends', actually called her friends then it wouldn't feel that way!" Caroline said, sadly. Caroline was the most pissed when she found out that Elena wanted to stay in Louisiana and not go with them to Virginia. They had all gotten accepted but Elena wanted to remain the poster child for her mother so stayed behind.

"Maybe you should trying calling. She asks about you all of the time."

Caroline rolled her eyes and took Bonnie's drink from her, downing it for herself. "No can do. The time difference is just too much for me." Caroline gave the now empty cup back to friend and began to walk away.

"We're only an hour ahead!" Bonnie called out.

"It's too much, Bonnie! Too much!" Caroline is quite the drama queen. No wonder she chose to be a theater major.

Whitney Houston's 'I'm Every Woman' filled Bonnie's ears. Alana's ringtone. She mentally cursed herself for allowing her younger sister to pick her own ringtone. Bonnie turned away from the excitement and closer to trees that were behind her. After Alana's voice cut out for the second time, Bonnie opted for a text message.

Suddenly, a hand touched Bonnie's should, almost sending her phone to the ground, herself along with it. "You aren't going to get any service out here." He wasn't wrong. When Bonnie looked down, she saw that there were no bars on her cellphone screen.

Bonnie's green irises met with eyes greener than hers, bright like the grass she used to walk on back home. A stranger with homey eyes didn't feel like a threat so that was why Bonnie didn't turn away. "I'm Stefan."

The same hand that touched her, reached out. "Bonnie Bennett." She introduced, confidently. "Do you have a last name, Stefan?" I mean, doesn't everybody?

"Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore." An eyebrow raised at Stefan which caused him to chuckle a bit. Bonnie was waiting to hear more and Stefan knew that. "You're wondering if I'm related to him, aren't you?" He pointed behind Bonnie and she turned to look

Just across the way was her English professor. For some odd reason, Bonnie was relieved that he seemed to be alone. "He's my older brother."

"How." She blurted out. Both Bonnie and him shared a laugh. "I-I mean… He seems so dark and for some reason, you don't rub off on me like that."

"I've heard that one a few times. He's different, that's for sure."

"And you're not?"

Stefan shrugged. "Not really."

Bonnie frowned. "That's a shame," she said, redirecting her eyes back to Stefan's brother who Bonnie only knows him as 'Mr. Salvatore,' "I like different." She concluded.

As the night drawn out, Bonnie found herself around Stefan as time passed by. The less time she spent not looking for Caroline, the more she spent with a boy she barely knew, but felt no harm by.

As for the other Salvatore… well, she still didn't know what to think. All she knew was the possibility of getting more than she bargained for by joining this school.


	3. Evil Eyes

**I own nothing in relation to TVD. I only own my original characters. Let me know whatcha think! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Unlike Bonnie, Caroline Forbes didn't have any siblings, let alone someone else to take care of. It was only her, always her. She grew up just two houses down from Bonnie in Louisiana and a block away from the two lived Elena Flemming. Her mother was the town's sheriff and her father had left when she was four.

To "find himself," she remembered her mom saying. Yeah, to find himself just one town over in the arms of another man. Not that Caroline was against it, she just always felt like she was the child unwanted. But, if her father had found himself just a year before Caroline was born, she may not even be here. So for that, she was thankful.

As the first week went by and the weekend came, Caroline spent her Monday morning waking up with somebody by her side. Though, she could never tell Bonnie that she didn't sleep with them. For some reason, she has a reputation to uphold. In Caroline's mind, she'd be nothing if she ever came clean.

Later that afternoon, Caroline found herself sitting on the couch in the middle of Bonnie's living room. On the floor in front of her sat Bonnie and Bonnie's new friend, Stefan. Caroline didn't know him, nor did she care to. Something was off with this Salvatore fellow and she was going to find out.

Caroline, who was tired of listening to Bonnie and Stefan talk about stupid classical music, asked if she could talk to the dark brown haired girl. In private.

"What?" Bonnie asked, leaning up against the kitchen counter. Caroline looked Bonnie up and down and rolled her eyes.

"If you're going to jump his bones, I suggest ditching the grandma sweater."

Bonnie frowned. "Hey! My Grams bought me this."

"Obviously."

"You're one to talk. You preach about not wearing clothing older than your age, when your necklace looks at least fifty years old." Bonnie chuckled, "What's it do? Cast away evil spirits?"

"Something like that," Caroline responded. She doesn't have time to explain herself to Bonnie if she wasn't going to listen. "Just get a room, gosh!"

Caroline watched Bonnie walk to the fridge, reach inside and pull out a water bottle. Unscrewing the cap, she took a sip. "Stefan and I are just friends."

"Yeah? Since when? Because it seems like you've known him for years with the way you two are talking."

Bonnie's eyebrow raised. "Since the night of the party. You ran off, we ran into each other and just hit it off." She smirked, "Jealously is not a cute look on you, Care. It makes your cheeks red."

Caroline flared and held her cheeks. "I'm leaving." She declared, walking out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Stefan looked up at her and received the infamous uneasy stare from the blonde stranger. "Use protection." Caroline concluded, grabbing her purse and finding her way out of Bonnie's apartment.

If Bonnie wasn't going to talk to her then she'd have to find somebody who would. After driving to the nearest CVS, Caroline sat in her black Mini Cooper and pulled out her phone. Here goes nothing. Caroline waited patiently, staring at the phone screen. A few seconds later, Elena's face beamed in Caroline's screen.

"Care! Oh my gosh, I miss you so much!" Elena cried, smiling widely at her friend. Elena's smile slowly faded when she noticed that Caroline's facial expression had yet to change. "Are you okay, Caroline? Did something happen?"

Care sighed. "Where's your necklace, Elena?"

She held up her wrist. "I uh, opted for a bracelet. It's much more appealing than that old thing."

"Has it worked?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't live in the town of mystery. I should be asking you that."

Caroline shrugged. "You should visit soon. Bonnie could use a familiar face."

Elena chuckled, "I'm sure Bonnie is fine. How about you, Care? Are you okay?"

Caroline didn't answer, she was looking out of her car window when she saw the tall, dark and handsome man she had ran into just three days ago. The same man she saw the night of the party staring at Bonnie and Stefan.

What? Caroline isn't going to just let her friend near just anybody. Stefan's lucky Caroline knows how to keep her mouth shut. "I gotta go, Elena. I'll text you."

As quick as the started the call, she ended it quicker. If Caroline knew one thing, even though she knew a lot, it was acting. She wasn't a theater major for nothing.

Walking into the store, she could smell the expensive cologne from a mile away. Was it Tom Ford? Or maybe it was Creed Pure White. Time to find out.

"I know that smell anywhere. Tom Ford?" Caroline asked, broadly as she approached the man. Well... here goes nothing.

In the same spot as the party, just three nights before stood Malachai "Kai" Parker. He hadn't been familiar with his surroundings but all he knew is that he had to be in the woods.

A gust of wind caused the 19 year old to jump, spin around and gasp. The way she moved towards him, told Kai to not move. So he didn't. He watched as her toffee colored skin glistened in the sun as he held his breath. She heard that too.

Unanticipatedly, in the blink of an eye, he stared into the eyes of a woman who he had seen once before. But it couldn't be... could it? The eyes he once remembered to be green were not. They were a shade of red. Not as bright as a fire truck, though not as dark as blood.

"You remember my name," she told him. Names flashed in Kai's mind.

V... Veronica? Valerie...

Vera.

Kai was surprised that he even remembered a name that he's never heard a name before.

"What did I tell you, Malachai?" Vera asked darkly, looking the boy in his eyes. "To not stare. We're friends... remember?" He nodded. "Did you find her?"

"Y-Yes." He answered hurriedly as he pulled out his phone. He turned it on and showed the other girl a picture he had snagged whilst no one was paying attention in English that day he had met Bonnie.

She gasped lightly, touching the phone. "Oh. She is pretty."

Conceited much?

"I knew you'd do the job, I just wish I didn't have to do this... I mean, you never even got to say goodbye." She spoke to herself, fiddling other her fingers before playing with her hair. Kai watched her turn around and he heard the sound of what seemed like any scary scene in a classic horror film. Skin tearing. "Looks like today's your lucky day."

When she turned back around, he saw how distinguishing her facial features were. Her skin that was once smooth looking, was now cracked. Veins bursted from underneath her eyes and she smiled. "Don't scream... Don't move."

Something in his head , told him to anyways. So when Kai tried to move, his feet wouldn't budge. "Good boy." His eyes closed as she grabbed him. Before she took her hit, he tasted the bittersweet flavor of a metallic salt like taste go down his throat as teeth sunk deeply into his neck, causing both him and her to moan in pleasure.

His eyes were in a daze as everything around him began to spin. "Night, night." Said Vera who smiled as kindly as her cold heart would let her. With a snap, he fell to the ground. Only remembering the face and name of the person that has officially changed his life for eternity. Pun, completely intended.

Vera. With the face of the girl who wished she would never talk to Kai again. Sadly, not everybody gets what they want.

As for Bonnie and Caroline, who now sat in different places. Bonnie still with Stefan in her living room... Caroline, in the living room of Damon Salvatore's home nearly thirty minutes away, will never see it coming. That those two girls' lives will also be changed completely. Right before their eyes.

 **Isobel is Elena's mother in this story.**

 **Everybody has secrets! Caroline and Elena have a shared secret and seeing Bonnie with Stefan and then seeing Damon at the store in the same day, triggered her (Caroline) to find out if her and Elena have been right about the town of Mystic Falls all along.**

 **I wanted to do something different for this story. So yes, there will be doppelgängers. As for Kai... Well, I think we all know what happened there. What do you think? Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Seventh Sense

**Bamon scenes are coming, you will know more about Bonnie and her sister soon. This chapter, we get to some good stuff. Thank you for the reviews so far, by the way!**

 **I own nothing but my original characters. Let me know whatcha think!**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **One Month Ago**_

Elena Flemming found herself waving goodbye to her mother who was going off on a vacation with her well liked boyfriend, Alaric. In just one short week, Elena would be on her way to college at the University of New Orleans.

The doe eyed girl turned to go back into her house. Right before, she heard an all too familiar voice call her name. "Elena, is that you?"

When she turned around, a wide smiling Bonnie ran up to her porch and quickly embraced Elena in a tight hug. Elena was happy to see Bonnie, thankful but highly confused. Happy because it's Bonnie. Elena's best friend. Thankful, since Isobel, her mother always was weird towards Bonnie and Elena never knew why. But with Isobel gone, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Highly confused because just last weekend, she said goodbye to her friend.

"B-Bonnie? You cut your hair?" Elena had about a million and one questions. "Wait... What are you doing here? Where's Caroline and why aren't you in Virginia?"

Bonnie chuckled while she shrugged, "Your mom's not here, right?" She asked, ignoring Elena completely.

"N-No, you just missed her. She and Alaric just left."

Her face fell. "Thank God. I can't stand mothers."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes following Bonnie as far as she could see without turning her head. A hand grabbed her shoulder, reached up and unclasped the necklace that was secure around Elena's neck. Elena turned to face Bonnie. "Bonnie, what are you-"

" _Stop calling me that and shut_ _up_." Their eyes met and Elena fell into a daze. She felt something was wrong but couldn't find her voice to figure out what. "Invite me inside and we'll talk." Elena nodded and walked around Bonnie.

"My name's Vera, not like you'll remember but still." Vera and Elena found themselves inside after Vera walked in with ease. Vera sat on the couch and pulled Elena down beside her. "Now Elena, I have some questions. Will you answer them for me?"

Vera tried not to laugh, knowing that whether Elena wanted to or not, Vera would still get the answers that she wanted. Their eyes no longer met but Elena was still under the mind control Vera caused. Compulsion worked for Vera in wondrous ways.

"This necklace?" Vera began, holding up the silver piece of jewelry that once was in Elena's possession. "Why do you wear it?"

Elena sighed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Vera placed a hand on Elena. "Try me, I bet I'll surprise you."

"It's laced with vervain, keeps away the vampires." Obviously not.

"And what do you know about them?"

"Only what I should. They can't walk in the sun, they drink blood and a wooden stake to the heart is pretty much a hug with death."

The kiddie facts. This truly couldn't get any better.

Vera nodded, about to say more but was stopped. "Caroline only went to Virginia to find more."

"Caroline, you say?" Elena nodded. "What about Bonnie… Why is she there?"

"College. They both go to Mystic Falls University. Bonnie wants to be a journalist, Caroline an actress or something. We read all about Mystic Falls before she left. The place was once swarming with mysterious animal attacks, deaths and disappearances. My mom, Caroline and I wanted to know more. Except I stayed behind."

"Why? If vampires are such a big deal to you, why wouldn't you join in on all the fun?" Vera asked, enthusiastically. This fake attitude made Vera nauseous. She could talk to this compelled dimwit anyway she wanted and she chose to keep it _sweet._ Bonnie would have.

"My mom's sick. I couldn't leave her."

"Do you want to die, Elena?" Elena's eyes widened as she looked up at Vera. She shook her head repeatedly, Vera did the same. "That's what I thought. Luck is on your side and because I got what I needed to know, I won't kill you. How could I? I mean, you've been such a help. I only have one request."

Elena nodded, watching Vera in clasp the bracelet from her wrist and began to put it on Elena. "Wear this from now on. It's way better than that old necklace and if anyone asks, you grew out of it. Thank you for your time. Goodnight, Elena." Vera touched Elena's cheek and brushed her hand across it gently.

She watched carefully as Elena started to doze off. In a matter of seconds, she was passed out. Necklace in pocket of the girl uninvited, found her way out of the Flemming Manor and on to the next.

Vera knew what she needed and was one step closer to getting what she wanted. Except, she couldn't do it alone. As much as she hated it, she needed help. Once she got it, she'd be on her way… Although, she didn't know where to find it.

Hours passed and Elena awoke, the sun had already set and a candle sat flickering behind her on the end table. No memories of what had happened before her nap recollected in her mind.

 _ **Present Day**_

After lying her way into a much deeper conversation with the other Salvatore, Caroline now found herself in his rather large home. On the couch in the foyer, she watched as Damon poured himself a glass of Bourbon. "Would you like some?"

Caroline aka _Carol_ , or so she told him, shook her head. "I saw you have quite the collection of wine just in that room. Mind getting me a glass of your best?" She flirted, buying her lip gently.

Damon smirked and placed his cup down on the bar he had in his home. A bar… really? "Coming right up."

 _"Most vampires are quite arrogant, egotistical. Why wouldn't they be? They need to seem as human as possible and mask their humanity with the worst trait they could pick."_ Caroline remembered Elena's mother telling her and Elena that one year while they were still in high school.

The conversations they used to have stuck in Caroline's head. She never even knew why she believed anything Isobel said, but the second she brushed by Stefan at that party, she already knew something was off. It was like a seventh sense. Knowing when there was a shoe sale, was Caroline's sixth.

Caroline didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next. So when she unclasped her necklace and removed the back, everything in her body told her to move fast. With a quick flick of her wrist, the liquified vervain poured out and into the glass.

"You aren't stealing my drink now, are you?"

Chuckling, she turned around and tucked her necklace in the pocket of her jacket. "Oh no, only observing."

Damon brought the glass of red wine up to Caroline and she gladly took it, taking a few steps away from Damon once he grabbed his glass. "Enjoy."

With one gulp of his drink, Caroline was on alert as she watched Damon double over in pain. _Holy shit._ She thought. _Holy shit, I was right!_ Screamed in her mind.

Before Damon could somehow regain his strength, he looked up to a very proud looking Caroline. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Her hand raised and injected into Damon's body was more vervain that would have him out for hours.

Caroline, 1. Damon, 0.

For now, anyways.

 **I switched back to present day because I wanted to introduce Vera a bit more and how she used Elena to get the answers she wanted. I plan to tell more about her and what she wants in later chapters. Yes, Vera is Bonnie's doppelgänger. Also a villain, but not the _only_ one. **

**As for Caroline, I wanted her to do what her gut said even though she _thought_ that the stories/tales and "facts" Isobel had always told were just getting to her. **

**It will all come together soon, don't worry! Thank you so for the reviews and I hope you all stay tuned for more!**


	5. All Tied Up

**I do not own TVD. I only own my original characters. Enjoy!**

Not that he would know but it was the next day. However much vervain was used to knock him out, did it good. As for that girl, she stayed the entire time. Dodging Bonnie's calls and even the temptation to call Elena.

Damon was coming in and out of consciousness. Seems to him that Carol didn't take much consideration in where exactly he would rest his head after drugging him. How did she even know? He wondered. Was she some vampire hunter on the low or something? For once in his life, Damon was actually taking caution of his identity so nobody would find out.

His eyes finally opened and immediately he knew of his location. That crazy bitch really did lock him in his own den. Caroline must have known Damon was awake or was watching him because seconds later, she emerged from behind the large dungeon like door.

"Would you be so ever kind to tell me why you have me all tied up?" Damon asked as nicely as he could considering the fact that his wrists were bound to the uncomfortable chair with handcuffs of sort.

Caroline shrugged, slowly creeping towards the pissed off vampire. Lowering to his height, she sighed. "I knew you existed." She said. "Well no. I thought you only existed in the movies. Seems to me Twilight was way off. How do you walk in the sun?"

"Like any other human would, crazy pants. I just do it." He scowled, glancing down at his hands.

Caroline's eyes followed then she looked back up and chuckled. "You're an idiot." Damon tried to fight Caroline as she gripped his finger and pulled off the expensive looking ring. "I've been taught better."

He scoffed. Taught? Oh please. "Whatever you say, Vampire Hunter _Lara Croft_. Untie me. Now." Damon growled, expecting some sort of reaction from Caroline but got nothing. "Carol… Whether you untie me or I get out by myself, I'm going to kill you either way."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah… we'll see about that." She protested, walking back to the door. "I'm going to class now. I'll come back later." She paused, "Maybe… Bye!"

It was going on three o'clock in the afternoon. Bonnie was walking to Mr. Salvatore's classroom for her last class of the day. The early college credits Bonnie had gotten in High School helped a lot, and she was left with minimal yet only the most critical classes that she needed. Which didn't consist of a lot.

Once she got to the door, it was shut and wouldn't budge open. "Didn't you hear?" A voice came from close by. She turned and saw a guy coming towards her. Bonnie waited. "Class is cancelled for today and honestly, I don't see the school staying open the rest of the week after what happened."

Bonnie shrugged, completely oblivious. She had no idea what was going on. She's had at least three other classes today and no one said anything. "What happened? Is Mr. Salvatore alright?"

"He called off today but it's what happened to that other kid. His name's Kai, he's missing." Bonnie's eyes followed the guys' finger. Weird enough. When she saw where he was pointing, it was a picture of him on a _MISSING_ poster. The guy Bonnie wished to never speak to again.

Guilt washed over Bonnie. She felt bad for saying that about somebody who was now missing. Even with it being something said that was harmless, all she could think of was the worse. "I'm Matt, by the way."

Matt didn't get his hand shook the way he expected. Instead, he got to witness Bonnie walk away without saying another word.

Ever since she was little, Bonnie Bennett has always been a sensitive person. She cared too much, wore her heart on her sleeve and the simplest of things just made her upset. This disappearance was one of them.

"Woah," Stefan said. Bonnie had run right into him. "Wasn't expecting to run into you like this."

Bonnie looked up and chuckled softly. "I-I'm sorry. Do you have a class?"

"Oh no. I came to see my brother."

"He's not here. I guess he called today off?"

Stefan wasn't satisfied when hearing that. It made his jaw tick. Damon calling the day off is not redeeming himself like he promised. "You don't say." Looks like Damon was about to get a visitor.

"Bonnie! I've been looking for you!" Sang out a creepily happy Caroline as she skipped over to Bonnie and Bonnie's friend that Caroline does not like.

Stefan touched Bonnie's arm and said to her a quiet goodbye to her, Caroline sighed heavily. Bonnie's smile towards Stefan faded as soon as she faced Caroline. "You've been looking for me? I called you non stop last night. Alana and I thought we all were going to watch Twilight together."

Caroline grimaced. She didn't want to think about those pasty blood suckers when she was _just_ with one. "Ugh. I'm glad I didn't answer. Let's get lunch!"

Bonnie and Caroline walked side by side. "Some guy is missing, Caroline." Caroline rolled her eyes and listed to Bonnie babble on about how bad she felt. Least to say, one of them did not care and saw it coming.

 **I'm sorry it's short. I didn't want to put two chapters together because I feel as though they deserve separate ones. I'm on a writing binge and I'm here for it.**

 **I wanted to expand on Caroline's bold side and decision she made last chapter to text Isobel's theory that vampires are real. It was really a hit or miss with that for her. What do you think is going to happen next? I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	6. Company

**I do not own TVD. I only own my original characters. Enjoy!**

Something about her story wants to say that she didn't start out bad. Unfortunately, she did. Born into a family full of hate, ridicule and evil stuck with Vera for her entire life. There was no victim bone in her body. It was all _victor_. Maybe that's what he liked most about her. He saw all the bad he was finally in somebody else.

It was March of 1492 in England. Nothing could prepare Vera for what was in store. Her dear friend, Katherine was not the best companion. Full of surprises and that's what Vera disliked the most. Waiting is also in that list.

Vera stood beside Katherine, eyes glued to the ground. "So where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katherine asked. Vera _is_ English so Katherine's accent attempt was quite offensive.

"Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance." As if on cue, sudden chatter began and Vera's head raised. Through the crowd, emerged the mysterious host. "Here he is." Said Elijah, the man they had met all before.

Katherine curtsied, Vera did the same. Vera could suspect that even Elijah felt that Klaus would be going to go directly to Katherine. When he dismissed Katherine's curtsy and walked closer to Vera, she felt as though she could feel her once beating heart flutter.

"Vera, Katerina… may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus."

Klaus, still acting as if Katherine did not exist, took Vera's hand and kissed it. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Call me Klaus."

Klaus… a man of danger, with a heart without its beat. As cold as snow and but he made her so happy. And she hated him for leaving her. But soon they will be together, all in good time.

" _P-please_." Vera snapped out of her thoughts. No thanks to Kai.

Kai was still missing. Sort of. To everyone at his college he was anyway. To Vera, he was perfectly fine… _Sort of_. Vera always found humor in hurting others so watching this newborn vampire squirm, beg and plead for blood just put a smile on her face.

"What?" She snapped, eyes piercing into his. He weakly pointed to the blood bag Vera constantly taunted him with. "Go fetch, you bloody burden." The bag smashed against the wall, blood exploding everywhere."

All of this evil doing made her tired so Vera sent Kai off to a place that could use his presence. All the complaining she did was useless. She's been in Mystic Falls for over a month, just waiting for Bonnie and now that they're both here, she chose to stay in the dark.

Except, Klaus would have wanted her to. Besides, Vera was beginning to know everything about everyone, yet nobody knew about her. That was going to make her debut unforgettable.

Later that day, Stefan went home. Right before, he had gotten a text from Bonnie. Asking him to come over for a friend dinner. Or so she called it. Even though he didn't necessarily want to, he said yes. The door to the house was wide open and speculation flushed Stefan's body. What the hell was Damon doing? Anybody could walk into the house.

"Damon?" He called out, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He latched the door shut and listened to the silence that surrounded him.

Suddenly, a crash came from down in the den. Stefan's eyebrow raised. If Damon's in the middle of some stupid blood binge then Stefan's going to be pissed. He knew his brother was irresponsible but he didn't think he was that irresponsible.

"Seriously? Where are yo-" a force pushed Stefan against the wall. Immediately, he went into defense mood. Fangs descended from his gums, red took over his green eyes.

Deep brown eyes stared into his. The other guys mouth was covered in blood and he stood growling at the much older vampire. "Thank god! You found him!" Damon sped over to the fighting vampires. With a _snap_ of his neck, the newbie vampire fell. "What a dick."

Stefan stepped over the body and glared. "Who the hell is that?" He eyeballed Damon's wrists that were red and scratched. "And what the hell happened to you?"

"That," Damon pointed down. "Is my student Kai. As for this?" He said, holding up his wrists. "This was just a slight misunderstanding."

"Did you turn him?" Stefan rolled his eyes. "You know what? I don't even care. I have somewhere to be."

Damon stood by his little brother. "Where?"

"To a dinner. With my friend Bonnie, her sister and some Caroline chick who really doesn't like me."

Caroline… well that sounds like an inviting name. "Well, we better get going." Said Damon as he walked towards the door.

"We?" Stefan repeated. "No. No no. You're staying here with your new friend."

"Eh, he'll be fine! A few blood bags and he'll be on the road back to wherever the hell he came from because I don't care." Grabbing his jacket from the coat rack, Damon turned back to Stefan. "Well? Let's go. Don't want to keep our friends waiting."

 **Bonnie** , Alana and Caroline were about to have dinner together. Alana was on silverware duty, Bonnie on food and Caroline was waiting for Stefan. Only because Bonnie asked her to. Not because she wanted to.

A knock sent excitement throughout Bonnie. Something about her new found friendship with him was something she's never felt before with anyone. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were never friends from the get go. Caroline and Elena were so maybe when Bonnie met Stefan and they instantly hit it off, she felt the emptiness fill she once had when her, Caroline and Elena first met.

Caroline put on her biggest and best smile and opened the door. It immediately faded. "S-Stefan… who's your friend?"

"Hey Caroline.." Stefan sighed and walked past her who stood, still staring at the door. "This is my brother Damon. Hope you don't mind that he came."

"Hey Steven." Alana said, passing by the three older people.

"It's Stefan," he whispered but waved to an unacknowledged Alana.

"Uh… I-I" Caroline hesitated. She was a stuttering mess. "Hey Bon… c-could you come here?"

Unaware that her professor was at the door, Bonnie walked out of the kitchen, smoke followed as she rubbed her wet hands on her pants. She coughed and swatted the smoke. "Yes? Oh." She said, staring at Mr. Salvatore. "H-Hi, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon smirked and waved towards Bonnie. The two haven't seen each other since that first day. Something about her calling him "Mr. Salvatore" out loud, interested him greatly.

"He kind of followed me here. Is it okay that he stays?"

Bonnie was in no mood to argue because she was happy. The more company, the merrier. Even if it was her professor. Caroline's eyes were wide as she looked between Bonnie and Damon. _Oh god, please say no_. Caroline thought.

"Of course." Said Bonnie. "Come in."

 _Come in_. Caroline heard in her head. The words were said by Bonnie then her voice was replaced with the one of a distorted tone. The same tone said those words over and over and _over_ again in her head. "We're gonna have to order in though. Unless you want to eat burnt crisps of nothing."

"I'm sure whatever you made would have been just delicious." Damon complimented as he walked in. Caroline shut the door behind him and didn't move a muscle. "Caroline's your name?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Cute. I recently met a Carol who looked just like you." Chuckling to himself, Damon playfully yet forcely shoved her. "What a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Don't I ever." Caroline muttered, wanting to do nothing more than bang her head against the door over and over again.

Just when she thought she did the right thing, boy was she wrong.

 **Thank you for the reviews so far. I really hope you all are enjoying Now You Seem Me so far. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Caroline’s Big Break

**I do not own TVD. Only my own characters and ideas. Enjoy!**

 _Caroline's Point of View_

Chinese and pizza were on their way and quite honestly, I'd much rather spend my time tonight back in my dorm with a tub of ice cream and my annoying roommate than being here right now.

I had so many questions. Ones I couldn't necessarily ask but desperately wanted, no needed to. When I came to Mystic Falls, I originally was planning to debunk the weird tales Isobel put into mine and Elena's heads. The more I looked into what had been happening here in Mystic Falls, the more I was convinced that maybe Isobel wasn't that far off of her wagon and was maybe onto something.

Obviously, I did not do as good of a job that I had thought with trying to keep Mr. Salvatore down. I'll admit that. I just want to know how he got out. Better yet, if Stefan knows what I did to his brother.

Why was Mr. Salvatore… I mean, Damon here? He's a professor for crying out loud. Is that even like legal? For how old he is, I'm guessing he's like super old- I would have thought he could come up with something better to than hang out with a bunch of teenagers. Stefan not included.

Speaking of Damon and Stefan, I sat the farthest I could away from them. Bonnie sat by Stefan and Damon sat away from those two, yet just stared at them with a drink in his hand. A knock at the door, interrupted the conversation going on. I took that as my chance to get away for as long as I could. I got up from my seat and scurried into the kitchen.

 _"Really Bonnie? Onions?"_ I heard Alana complain. I sighed. First she doesn't like my cookies and now hates the pizza that I chose? Should I be offended?

I tried my best to ignore the chatter from the other room as I began to snoop through Bonnie's fridge. Bonnie doesn't drink so I could be stretching my luck by looking for some alcohol.

"Find what you're looking for?" I heard him say and I grimaced. "Carol… I'm talking to you." I turned around. "Oh wait, you're names not even Carol."

"How are you even here?" I scowled. Dear god, I hope Bonnie doesn't come in here. "Last I remember, I left you a bit stuck."

He smirked. "Funny you ask but before I tell, I think you have something that belongs to me." Damon stated, his hand held up by his face as he wiggled his finger.

His ring. Shit.

"That sucks because I don't have it." I told him, grabbing the water bottle beside me and headed towards the door. Before I could leave, he was already in front of me. My eyes widened.

"You know what I am, so let's not act like what I just did is much of a surprise." Damon walked towards me, forcing me back until I hit the counter. A crash sounded. I glanced over and a bowl had fallen on the ground.

"Shouldn't you be a little more professional when it comes to being around students?"

"Let's just say I have my own way of getting to know my students."

I scoffed. "Well I'm not your student."

"Well _I_ wasn't talking about you." I looked away from his gaze and down. "Now back to what I asked. My ring. Where is it?"

The door creaked from behind us and we froze. Damon moved away from me and Stefan walked into my view. "You're lucky Bonnie and Alana are too consumed in their food than being in here." His head cocked to the side. "What is going on and why do you have my brother's ring?" He asked, his eyes burned a hole into my soul.

"So many questions, so little time. How about I explain?" Damon butted in. "Long story short, _Little Miss Sunshine_ is her own kind of annoying."

"What does that-"

Damon interrupted Stefan once again. "She knows what we are, Stefan." _We_ … I had forgotten that Stefan was just like his brother.

"I may have tied your brother up with vervain laced ropes that I may or may not carry around with me at all times." I could tell Stefan was at a loss for words and was wondering how. He'll just have to keep wondering because I don't have the time to explain it.

Damon looked at me and raised a brow. I groaned. "And I may have lost his ring that I took from him."

"What?!" Damon hollered. "You lost it?" His voice quieted down and

I shrugged. "I really don't see the big significance in it!" I defended. Even though, I knew damn well what it did.

"You are coming with me."

I looked at Stefan who just stood there. I said nothing and followed Damon out of the kitchen. Bonnie's eyes wandered over to Damon, Stefan and I. "You okay, Care?"

"I'm actually not feeling well and Stefan offered to drive me back to campus."

"Oh. Aw, okay." Bonnie stood and walked over. "I'm glad you ended up coming, Stefan." She said, hugging Stefan who gladly returned. Gee, thanks. "Y-You too, Mr. Salvatore."

"Pleasure's all mine." Mr. Asshole responded.

I watched as Bonnie practically gawked over Damon— her professor. _Gross_. And totally illegal. But I know that Bonnie would never do anything to jeopardize her future as a student or her future for her career. She's too good for that.

I sat in the back of Stefan's 2016 red Cadillac and avoided all glares, remarks and comments from Damon as much as I could. The longest ten minutes of my life passed by until we got back to their house.

"You've got some car for being a student, Stefan." I commented. I heard an Ugh from Damon and nothing from Stefan as we walked up to the house.

When we walked in, it looked nothing like it did when I was first there. It was a mess. If I'm being honest, I highly doubt Damon and Stefan are the type to live in such a pigsty.

"What the hell?"

Stefan turned to Damon, looking pissed. "Looks like your little friend didn't leave after all." Friend? I looked around but saw nobody else there. Who are they talking about?

"Hiya." A voice suddenly said. I jumped as turned my attention towards their couch. "Back so soon?"

I looked at the boy that sat on the couch. That's Kai. The kid Bonnie kept talking about that went missing. Doesn't really look missing to me. "You brought me a snack?" He asked, looking at me. Uh hell no. I am not a snack. Especially not his.

"She's off limits." Stefan said, coming to my side. Protective over me? He is kinda cute.

Kai chuckled while he stood, wiping his mouth. I noticed the red liquid coming from the corner of his mouth. "I don't listen to you."

I screamed. "Ohh," Kai was now behind me, forcing my head to the side and pushing it down. I could feel his breath lingering on my neck as I tried to get away. "I know how to make her really off limits," he said.

What does that even mean?

I looked at Stefan and Damon who were nearly a few inches away from me. I didn't know what was going to happen. Anything could happen in the blink of an eye which is why I want to be let free. I have to be. Either way, somebody's going to get hurt.

"Do it and I'll break your neck." Threatened Damon… I could feel myself about to cry but I didn't do it. I couldn't do it.

"Then it's a good thing I'm already dead."

Suddenly, a hand came up to my mouth and I gagged on the taste that was flooding down my throat. I was coughing when he finally let me go. I could still taste the blood in my mouth as I broke out of his grip and ran right to the door.

The _snap_ is what made me run and not look back. I could hear Stefan calling my name except, I didn't look back, I just ran. Leaves crunched from underneath me. " _Caroline_ ," I heard.

No. I was definitely losing my mind. Either that, or this is what dying feels like. "Leave me alone! P-Please!" I begged, who I thought was Kai, Stefan or Damon chasing after me to kill me.

I grunted as my feet came out from under me and I tripped. Landing on my head, I hit the hardness of the ground. Out of nowhere, a weight pressed down on me. "No can do." I looked up, half aware and unaware of what is happening to me.

It wasn't until hands braced at the side of my face that I slowly came to. It was dark. I could barely see. The only thing that came through out of the darkness were green eyes. "Send Bonnie my regards."

 _Snap_.

No… _That_ is what dying feels like.

author's note

 **Vera is on the hunt of getting back to someone and needs all the help that she can get. Turning Kai was just for fun but him and Caroline together will be quite good use for the plan. To give an example, think of Klaus and the whole curse thing. Bonnie is a _great_ part of the plan, she just doesn't know it yet. **

**Vera will be making her debut soon.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
